Conversations
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Qu'as-tu à perdre à répondre à ses questions, Heero ? Tu vas sans doute mourir, de toute façon…


Titre : Conversation avec mon allié  
>Auteur : CuteCiboulette<br>Genre : construction d'amitié, conversation à plaies ouvertes, un peu d'angst et de fatalisme, un pied dans la tombe mais tant qu'y a d'la vie…, fic bingo (détails sur profil) : « action ou vérité ».

Dis/claimer : l'univers et les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Qu'as-tu à perdre à répondre à ses questions, Heero ? Tu vas sans doute mourir, de toute façon…

Avril 2011 (ouh, ça commence à dater !)

**Merci qui ? **Sortilège et Bernie, comme d'hab', quoi. Merci pour vos petits messages. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira.

_Conversation avec mon allié_

Duo avait un goût de plâtre dans la bouche. Un nuage de matières poussiéreuses se soulevait à chacun de ses pas et venait recouvrir ses chaussures à présent grises et sales. L'usine désaffectée dans laquelle il évoluait lui rappelait certains squats délabrés de son enfance. Le parallèle n'était pas des plus agréables.

Il se baissa pour passer sous un large tuyau rongé par la rouille et s'avança jusqu'à l'espace plus ou moins couvert où il avait laissé Heero.

« Périmètre sécurisé, annonça-t-il pour la troisième ou quatrième fois. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus que nous, pour l'instant en tout cas. »

Heero cligna des yeux en guise d'acquiescement.

« Comment tu te sens ?

— Ça va. »

Duo l'observa avec attention avant d'hausser les épaules. Il s'assit par terre, de biais par rapport à Heero, puis croisa les bras derrière la nuque et se laissa aller en arrière contre un pan de mur à moitié écroulé. Il ferma les yeux.

« J'espère que les gars ont eu notre message et qu'ils vont vite rappliquer, je commence à m'emmerder sec, ici ! »

Heero lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Avec précaution, il se tâta le flanc. L'hémorragie avait enfin cessé mais la blessure se rouvrirait s'il tentait de se lever. Même en supposant que Duo parvienne à le porter sur son dos, deux hommes devaient se faire la courte-échelle pour sortir du sous-sol où ils étaient coincés. Et dans l'hypothèse improbable où ils atteindraient la surface sans l'avoir saigné à blanc, Heero ne survivrait de toute façon pas au trajet jusqu'au refuge le plus proche, les motos avec lesquelles ils étaient venus étant leur unique moyen de locomotion.

Il ne doutait pas que seul, Duo serait capable de se sortir de cette impasse ; lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faufiler quelque part, il était roi. Mais le pilote châtain faisait preuve d'obstination à ce sujet et Heero avait déjà utilisé ses dernières cartouches. L'intimidation orale ne fonctionnait pas avec Duo, par ailleurs trop insubordonné pour obéir aux ordres les plus simples.

À son tour, Heero ferma les yeux.

Il avait reçu la veille une mission de J. Ce dernier l'avait orienté vers cette vieille usine où, quelques vingt ans plus tôt, les cinq scientifiques rebelles avaient mené leurs recherches avant de chacun regagner les Colonies. Apparemment, OZ avait eu vent de cette information ; les pilotes s'étaient alors engagés dans une course contre la montre pour arriver sur les lieux avant leurs adversaires. Malheureusement, l'usine avait également servi à la manipulation de substances hautement toxiques. Si ces dangereux produits étaient _a priori_ scellés dans des containers, ils prohibaient aussi toute destruction massive qui ne ferait qu'empoisonner l'air et le sol. Heero, accompagné de Duo pour assurer ses arrières, n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner Wing.

Les deux garçons avaient réussi à devancer OZ et à mener à bien leur mission mais leur retraite avait été coupée par l'arrivée des soldats ennemis. En large supériorité numérique, ils avaient pris l'usine d'assaut, résultant en une véritable guérilla. OZ ne s'embarrassait pas des mêmes scrupules que les envoyés des Colonies et n'avait pas hésité à employer des grenades à leur encontre, achevant d'endommager le bâtiment. Heero et Duo étaient ressortis victorieux de l'affrontement mais au prix d'une blessure fatale, même pour Heero, et qui immobilisait totalement ce dernier là où ils avaient été contraints de se replier.

« Je m'ennuie. » La voix de Duo le tira de ses pensées. « On pourrait faire un jeu pour passer le temps ? Tiens, j'en ai appris un dans ce lycée où je t'avais rejoins y'a plusieurs mois, ça te dit ? Ça s'appelle Action ou Vérité.

— Action ? répéta Heero avec un regard appuyé sur son flanc.

— Non mais je te demanderai rien qui risque d'aggraver ton état ! Je sais me montrer créatif ! précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Et tu peux toujours choisir Vérité ! Tu peux même mentir, si tu veux.

— Je croyais que tu ne mentais pas ?

— Moi non mais toi, comment je saurais ? Allez, ça peut être drôle ! Mais si tu préfères un autre jeu, lance-toi ! Les seuls que je connaisse impliquent des dés, des cartes, ou une bouteille, alors…

— On peut aussi ne rien faire.

— Ouais mais… c'est justement le problème : on a rien à glander en attendant, autant en profiter pour mieux se connaître, non ? C'est vrai, on connaît bien le pilote maintenant mais on sait peu de choses sur la personne derrière. C'est l'occasion.

— Tu sais que les chances d'être secourus sont faibles ?

— Justement : qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ? » Duo sourit de toutes ses dents. « J'emporterai tes secrets dans ma tombe !

— Trouve plutôt un moyen d'en sortir. Tu es mobile.

— Arrête, je t'ai dit que je te laisserai pas seul ici. Si tu finis par clamser, y sera toujours temps de me casser. Pour l'instant, je reste.

— Tu pourrais chercher de l'aide.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est la zone, ici. Avec OZ qui traîne dans le coin, ça me prendrait des plombes, peut-être des jours. Je bouge pas mon cul de là. »

Heero soupira mais n'insista pas davantage. Il n'était pas en mesure d'obliger Duo à obtempérer. Même s'il en doutait, il espérait que Duo se montrerait raisonnable lorsqu'OZ enverrait une seconde troupe à la recherche de la première.

« D'accord. Commence.

— Génial ! Alors, Action ou Vérité ? Tu dois choisir, précisa-t-il comme Heero tardait à répondre.

— … Vérité…

— On va commencer par quelque chose de facile. C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? »

Heero le fixa en silence. Duo attendit une bonne dizaine de secondes.

« Heu… t'es censé répondre à la question, tu sais ?

— Je réfléchis.

— Ah… J'aurais dû démarrer par la bouffe, marmonna-t-il, puis plus haut : C'est pas grave ! Prends ton temps.

— Le vert.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça ne fait pas deux questions ? »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nan mais sois bon joueur, sinon on en a pour des lustres !

— Tu as rendez-vous ailleurs ?

— Ha ha. Laisse l'humour aux professionnels, t'es encore un peu _vert_ pour ça !

— C'est une couleur… apaisante. Je trouve.

— J'aime bien les arbres, approuva Duo. Bon, vas-y, c'est ton tour.

— Action… ou Vérité ?

— Vérité !

— Ta couleur préférée ?

— Marrant, je m'y attendais pas du tout, à celle-là ! Le noir ! C'est la couleur dans laquelle on est le moins visible !

— Pas sur fond clair.

— Comme ?

— Le sable.

— Oui eh bien, je vais rarement à la plage et le désert, j'ai déjà donné ! Tu n'es pas un modèle de discrétion non plus, dans ton accoutrement, je te ferais amicalement remarquer. Et puis le sang se voit moins sur des vêtements noirs, et moins ton ennemi connaît l'étendue de tes blessures… À moi ? Action ou Vérité ?

— Vérité, souffla Heero.

— Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point t'as mal ?

— Tu ne devais pas parler nourriture ? »

Duo eut un large sourire.

« Me suis dit que ce serait pas sympa vu qu'on a rien à becquer et qu'avec la plaie que t'as au bide, tu vas être à la diète liquide pendant un moment.

— Je peux mentir, c'est ça ? »

Le sourire de Duo disparut graduellement de sa figure.

« Six. Supportable mais… douloureux quand je respire.

— Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça, t'aurais dû me le dire tout de suite ! On jouera une prochaine fois.

— Tu dis ça parce que c'est mon tour ?

— Non mais… bon d'accord, vas-y ! Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu veux me demander !

— Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps ? »

Duo cligna des yeux, apparemment surpris.

« Je souris pas tout le temps.

— Si. Le sourire est l'expression extérieure… d'un contentement intérieur. Tu ne peux pas être tout le temps heureux. »

Duo haussa les sourcils. Il s'adossa contre son morceau de mur et se frotta la nuque avec embarras.

« J'en sais rien… » Puis, il sourit. « Je n'y pense pas vraiment, à vrai dire, ça vient tout seul, comme un automatisme. Et c'est plus agréable pour les autres de voir quelqu'un le sourire aux lèvres, non ? Peut-être que ça peut propager un peu de bonne humeur ? Le rire est un communicatif !

— Le bâillement aussi. »

Duo rit de bon cœur.

« Ouais mais ça, c'est naze, comme mimétisme !

— Donc… tes sourires ne sont là que pour la galerie.

— Je dirais pas ça… enfin, je suis d'un naturel optimiste, je crois, ça va de paire.

— Vraiment ?

— Non ?

— C'est une apparence… que tu te donnes. Pour quelqu'un qui ne ment jamais, tu souris beaucoup. »

Duo le fixa sans répondre.

« C'est mon tour ? s'enquit-il après un moment.

— Hn.

— Comment t'en est venu à piloter Wing ?

— J me l'a proposé.

— Je me doute ! Comment ça s'est fait ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Raconte !

— Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je l'ai croisé dans une rue… de X18999. Il m'a proposé de piloter un Gundam. J'ai accepté.

— Comme ça ?

— Ça m'a paru intéressant.

— Non, je voulais dire, lui t'a sorti ça comme ça, de but en blanc ?

— Il a aussi dit… que mon regard lui plaisait.

— Eh ben ! J'ai jamais rencontré J mais il m'a l'air d'être encore plus frappé que G !

— Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi tu portes ces vêtements ? »

Duo eut un mouvement de recul ostensible.

« Putain, tu sais les choisir… »

Il se frotta la mâchoire puis replia les genoux contre son torse et enlaça ses jambes. Il ne souriait plus et fixait le sol sans le voir. L'attente dura, si bien qu'Heero pensa qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Mais Duo reprit la parole, la voix lointaine.

« J'ai grandi dans les rues de L2. Je devais avoir quelque chose comme huit ans quand le curé d'une église du coin a accepté de recueillir des orphelins dont je faisais partie, juste le temps de leur trouver un autre foyer. Moi… je suis resté. L'église vivait de dons alors c'était plutôt modeste mais pour moi, c'était le grand luxe : j'avais à manger tous les jours, de l'eau potable quand je voulais, un toit solide au-dessus de la tête, je n'avais plus à fuir ni à me cacher, je pouvais même me laver et surtout, j'avais chaud la nuit. La première fois que j'ai dormi dans un vrai lit, c'était là-bas.

» Enfin bref, on avait pas grand-chose mais c'était plus que suffisant. Aucun vêtement n'était à ma taille, par contre, alors je portais une chemise de Père Maxwell. » Duo sourit. « Cet homme était un géant, mima-t-il avec les mains, alors ça me faisait une sorte de robe ! Mais c'était la première fois que j'avais des habits en aussi bon état et sans… sans puces, et…

» Et puis un jour, des rebelles se sont servis de l'église comme point de repli. Père Maxwell était contre la violence, il leur a demandé de partir. Les autres l'ont frappé. Ils ont commencé à l'accuser de pactiser avec l'Alliance, des conneries de ce genre, j'avais jamais été aussi furax de toute ma vie ! Je voulais qu'ils se cassent, qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles, ils n'avaient pas le droit de tout souiller comme ça ! Alors… je suis allé voler le MS qu'ils réclamaient. »

Duo se tut. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses genoux, sa bouche prit un pli amer que Heero reconnut : il était à la base de nombre de ses sourires. À cet instant, le visage de Duo reflétait avec une sincérité rare ses pensées.

Quand Duo reprit la parole, le ton était bas et le timbre doux.

« Quand je suis retourné à l'église, l'Alliance m'avait devancé. La chemise du Père était la seule chose qui me restait. » Il se tourna alors vers Heero et lui sourit. Le blessé identifia sans peine le mécanisme d'auto-défense. « Je te rassure, c'est pas la même ! J'ai plusieurs vestes, maintenant, j'ai même deux ou trois pantalons ! Mais j'ai gardé le look en souvenir… Je ne les ai pas encore enterrés. »

Heero respecta le silence qui s'ensuivit.

À nouveau, il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait curieusement détaché, comme si son corps, plongé dans un profond sommeil, s'était déconnecté de son esprit. Son flanc le lançait, pourtant, lui donnant l'étrange sensation que son cœur ne se trouvait plus à sa place. Sa langue, pâteuse, avait doublé de volume et déglutir lui demandait un réel effort de concentration. La plainte lui échappa avant même qu'il ne la pense, _J'ai soif_, et il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait rouvert les yeux. Il n'aima pas le regard que lui adressa Duo.

« T'as perdu beaucoup de sang.

— Hn…

— Ce n'est pas bon signe, Heero. » Le châtain se glissa jusqu'à lui. « Ta blessure ?

— Elle resaigne.

— Merde. C'est pas bon signe… » Il lui posa la main sur le front et la retira aussitôt. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'avais froid !

— Pas froid.

— Ta _peau_ est froide ! »

Duo ôta sa veste noire et l'en recouvrit comme d'une couverture, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu. Son t-shirt avait déjà été sacrifié pour servir de bandages.

« J'ai soif…

— Je sais. Je vais essayer de te trouver de l'eau. Essaie… repose-toi mais essaie de ne pas dormir, ok ? Ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée. »

Heero hocha la tête ; ce ne fut pas difficile : c'était la maintenir droite qui lui coûtait.

Duo s'absenta une seconde à peine. À l'inquiétude que le garçon ne chercha pas à dissimuler, Heero devina qu'il était resté seul plus longtemps. Il avait soif.

Duo était plus sale qu'avant son départ, comme s'il avait rampé sur le sol ou dans des conduits habités par de la vermine. Il semblait aussi porter quelques éraflures supplémentaires mais Heero n'en était pas sûr, sa vision n'étant plus très nette. Il se demanda si son audition commençait elle aussi à lui jouer des tours ou bien si Duo le jugeait mourant au point d'instinctivement baisser la voix.

« J'ai trouvé de l'eau. Elle a un sale goût mais elle paraît plus ou moins potable. Elle m'a pas encore fait fondre les intestins, en tous cas. Le hic, c'est que j'ai pas de récipient pour te la rapporter et j'ai besoin de mes mains pour l'atteindre. »

Heero tenta de faire le point mais le visage de Duo ne cessait de se dédoubler. Il usa de toute sa volonté pour s'humecter les lèvres. Il avait soif.

« J'ai peut-être une idée mais je sais pas si elle va te plaire…

— Je crois pas pouvoir être traîné jusque là, l'informa avec effort Heero.

— Non… Je pensais plutôt à la mettre dans ma bouche mais… » Ils s'observèrent un instant. « … je présume que tu te contrefous des détails. D'accord. Je fais vite. Ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Il disparut de son champ de vision. Heero n'avait pas envie de tourner la tête, il se reposa donc sur les sons. Cette fois-ci, il parvint à rester conscient. Il avait néanmoins perdu toute notion du temps. L'absence de Duo fut interminable. Il surprenait parfois ses pensées à s'égarer.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, il réalisait que c'était sans doute parce qu'il l'avait toujours imaginée rapide et brutale. La douleur lui importait peu, ce n'était qu'une sensation physique qu'il lui était aisé d'ignorer. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une mort à petit feu où une seule pensée tournerait en boucle dans sa tête. En un sens, ce besoin primal était ridicule : il se vidait de son sang et son unique préoccupation était d'avoir soif. Mais bon Dieu, c'était la seule chose qui comptait à présent ! La guerre, les Colonies, la mort même n'étaient revêtues que d'une importance secondaire. Il mourait, non pas de sa blessure mais _de_ _soif_.

Il perdait tout bon sens.

Il sentit à peine son menton être relevé et la pression humide sur sa bouche. Instinctivement il relaxa la mâchoire. Le flot de liquide se tarit trop vite. Son attention pourtant se focalisa à nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait. « Je reviens », lui dit-on. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Lorsque Duo fit une seconde apparition, Heero avait retrouvé sa lucidité. Il avait toujours soif mais les deux goulées d'eau que lui avait rapportées Duo avaient agi dans une panacée. Cette fois-ci, il tourna la tête à son approche et retint de justesse l'éclat de rire qui lui aurait déchiré les entrailles. Les joues de Duo étaient gonflées comme celle d'un rongeur, donnant un air comique au jeune homme qui se surnommait le dieu de la mort.

Sans hésitation mais avec une lueur à la fois inquiète et interrogative dans les yeux, Duo s'agenouilla près de lui. Il assura son équilibre en prenant appui sur le mur contre lequel était adossé Heero et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'eau était tiède, presque chaude d'avoir voyagé dans la cavité buccale du garçon. Elle avait un goût âpre de poussière et de rouille qui rappelait désagréablement celui du sang. La première fois, le blessé avait été trop proche de l'inconscience pour le remarquer. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute refusé de la boire : Heero était doué pour faire passer en second plan ses besoins physiques lorsque c'était nécessaire. Mais ce jour-là, il en réclama plus.

« Je reviens », lui promit Duo.

Le pilote fit encore deux allers-retours avant que ne s'étanche la soif de son coéquipier.

« Merci…

— Je t'en prie, répondit le châtain sur un ton incertain. Dis-le moi quand tu en voudras encore. »

Il se rassit, cette fois-ci épaule contre épaule.

La luminosité avait baissé. D'ici quelques heures cela risquerait de poser problème… dans l'hypothèse où il aurait encore une raison de rester. Dans le cas contraire, l'obscurité deviendrait alors sa meilleure alliée, mais Duo n'était pas prêt à considérer cette option. Aucun d'eux n'avait de source de lumière à sa disposition ; les cadavres d'OZ portaient-ils des lampes torches ? Cela valait sans doute la peine de le vérifier mais Duo était réticent à l'idée de laisser Heero seul encore une fois. Il avait plusieurs heures devant lui (deux, peut-être trois). Cela pouvait attendre.

« Ta blessure saigne toujours ?

— … Je ne sais pas. »

Duo pinça les lèvres.

« Tu as froid ?

— Non… »

Néanmoins, Duo se rapprocha.

« Vas-y, pose-moi une question.

— … ton tour ?

— C'est pas grave, je rattraperai les miens quand tu seras plus en forme.

— 'n'arrivera pas.

— T'en sais rien. Alors ? Vérité. »

Duo entendit distinctement Heero déglutir. La tête du pilote penchait sur le côté, Duo inclina la sienne à sa rencontre pour la soutenir et soulager les muscles du blessé.

« Feu ou lame ? demanda finalement le métis.

— Très bon choix ! Hum, pas facile de répondre, attends voir… Je suis plus à l'aise avec une lame, ça se camoufle bien, tu ne risques pas d'arriver à court de munitions, l'humidité n'est pas un gros problème et si t'en prend soin, elle peut te durer toute la vie… mais d'un autre côté, un flingue maintient l'ennemi à distance alors qu'une lame, ça veut dire qu'on a déjà pénétré ton périmètre de sécurité… Nan, y'a pas, faut vraiment les deux.

— Bon tireur…

— Merci. Mais j'ai été impressionné par la façon dont tu avais tenté de l'éviter, tu sais ? S'en était fallu de peu ! Une autre ?

— … Plat préféré ? »

Duo rit sous cape.

« Je suis vraiment pas difficile, question bouffe. Hum… tout ce qui est cuit ? Oh ! mais je sais pas si ça compte comme un plat, mais après que tu… enfin, après ton départ avec Trowa, je me suis retrouvé avec Quatre dans le désert et j'ai goûté des fruits qu'étaient drôlement bons ! Comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Une banane, je crois ? Un nom comme ça. La forme est fun, en plus, on dirait un croissant de lune ! Je… » Il s'interrompit brusquement. « J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Alliés ou ennemis ?

« Bouge pas, chuchota-t-il, je vais voir.

— Duo…

— Je reviens, promis. »

Les sens en éveil, Duo s'éloigna de leur zone de repli. Il passa sans encombre sous les piliers et tuyaux affaissés qui donnaient à l'endroit un air de fin du monde. Le trajet se corsa lorsqu'il voulut atteindre au niveau supérieur. L'accès aux escaliers était bloqué par un éboulement qu'il ne pouvait franchir et le monte charge ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. La cage d'ascenseur, par contre… il y avait peut-être un coup à jouer, ici.

Il porta jusqu'à l'habitacle tout ce qui pourrait lui servir de marchepied, conscient du temps qui passait ainsi que du bruit occasionné. Il s'efforçait d'être le plus discret possible mais savait le remue-ménage inévitable, et il ne possédait pas la force physique d'Heero. Il était tenace, cependant, et il fallait plus qu'une usine s'effondrant sur sa tête pour le retenir prisonnier.

Son monticule en place et aussi stable que les moyens du bord le lui permettaient, il grimpa dessus puis sortit son couteau suisse, cadeau de G avant sa descente sur Terre. Avec, il dévissa le panneau d'accès aux câblage de l'élévateur puis, d'une forte poussée des bras, se souleva avec un grognement d'effort. Il prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et se hissa de nouveau, passant une jambe sur le toit du monte-charge puis une autre. Ce n'était certes pas gracieux, mais c'était efficace.

Il leva le nez pour étudier la configuration des lieux. Oui, en se servant des câbles de métal, il devrait pouvoir s'ascensionner jusqu'à la sortie ou, du moins, jusqu'à un chemin qui le mènerait à la surface. La question était de savoir s'il lui resterait de la peau sur les mains à la fin de ce petit exercice.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir…

.

Se faisant aussi petit qu'un raton, Duo observa les intrus. Comme prévu, OZ avait détaché une seconde troupe en ne voyant pas revenir la première. Savoir si les autres pilotes de Gundam avaient ou non capté son message crypté était à présent dépourvu d'intérêt. Duo analysa ses options.

Il pouvait retourner auprès d'Heero l'informer de leur situation. Les soldats d'OZ finiraient soit par abandonner les recherches, les pensant partis depuis longtemps, soit par les débusquer. Heero n'était pas en état de se battre et Duo n'avait plus beaucoup de balles dans son chargeur. Il savait celui de Heero vide.

Il pouvait les défendre jusqu'à en crever. Il pouvait aussi abréger les souffrances d'Heero mais cette alternative lui déplaisait. Il pouvait également attendre que les soldats s'engagent plus avant dans l'usine pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Heero ne parlerait pas et à ce stade, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps de toute façon. Mais si Duo avait dû choisir cette option, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Il pouvait se rendre, enfin, une perspective qui le faisait rire intérieurement. Il pourrait se rendre, oui, gagner du temps… Bien sûr, rien ne lui garantissait qu'OZ ne le tirerait pas à vue comme un lapin mais la vie était faite d'imprévus. C'était ce qui faisait son mordant.

Il sortit de sa cachette, les mains en l'air, le corps le moins menaçant possible, et siffla pour attirer leur attention. Aussitôt, il se retrouva avec une dizaine d'armes à feu pointées sur lui.

« Mollo, les gars, on se calme, je me rends ! lança-t-il, un rire dans la gorge. Z'avez gagné votre journée et peut-être même doublement si vous savez la jouer fine. Y'a un collègue à moi à l'intérieur, fit-il avec un mouvement du menton. L'est amoché. Z'avez l'choix : soit vous le secourez et vous avez deux pilotes de Gundam à interroger, soit vous le laissez crever et je vous garantis que vous aurez deux cadavres sur les bras. Vous pouvez vous en contenter mais pensez un instant à ce qu'en dira le big boss, hum ? Deux cadavres, pas de Gundam, pas la moindre info… À vous de voir. »

Les soldats s'entreregardèrent puis l'un des hommes, que Duo identifia comme le plus gradé à l'insigne cousue sur sa veste, donna un ordre et immédiatement la troupe l'encercla. Duo se laissa lier les mains sans résistance. L'avenir lui dirait s'il venait de commettre une grave erreur mais, en attendant, tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait un moyen de s'en tirer.

_Désolé Heero, je saute encore ton tour. Mais cette fois, je choisis Action._


End file.
